


Forever and always

by Attack_on_social_life



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Work Contains Fan(s) or Fandom(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attack_on_social_life/pseuds/Attack_on_social_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Levi x Reader) You and Levi Are the unpopular people at Rose high. You two have never met, but one day you meet it doesn't go as you think it would, but then something happens, you two start to have feelings for each other. But what then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> There is never a time or place  
> for true love.  
> It happens accidentally,  
> in a  
> Heartbeat

Hey guys! This is my modern Levi x Reader.  
There will be Fluff, Swearing, Fighting and adorableness so beware! It will be a slow start so keep reading please! =^^=  
I love feedback so if you got and tell me and I will try to fix it! ^^  
Luv ya  
.  
.  
.  
.

You opened your eyes and the first thing you thought was ' Fuck.' Today was another day of grade 12 hell, you go to Rose high and have only one friend- Annie Leonhart. She had been your first, and only friend since grade 6 when you first started school and had stopped being home schooled. You were probably the most emotionless person in the world and didn't care about anything, except for art. You had a passion for art. The only place you felt at home was in a little studio on the corner of your street, where you could be whoever you wanted, and do whatever you wanted. You lived alone in a small 1 bedroom apartment where you had lived since last year when you moved in to right when you turned 16.  
  
You sat up in bed with your legs dangling over the side, you rubbed your eyes and stretched your arms, and stood up. You walked in to your kitchen and put the coffee maker on, made a bowl of ( your favorite cereal) and turned on your laptop.   
  
You walked back in to your room and put on a pair of [F/C] jeans and a [Favorite Band] shirt with a big black hoodie and put on a grey beanie and walked over to your mirror to do your make-up. You put on black eye liner, mascara and a tiny bit of eye shadow. You grabbed your one shoulder bag and put on your [F/C] boots and headed out the door.  
  
You met up with Annie to walk to school. "Hi stupid" she said walking beside you " Tch, Hey" you responded walking beside her. You two walked to school talking about useless stuff. When you got to school the bell rang to go inside, so you two parted ways and walked to your lockers.  
  
You did your locker combination and unlocked your locker, You opened your bag grabbing your phone, headphones, math book, binder and pencil case. You put one ear bud in to your right ear and turned on [ Your favorite band ] and shut your locker and turned to walk to your first class.  
  
You were walking to your class when some guy with raven black hair practically body checked you into the wall " Hey! Watch it dickhead!" you spat as you picked up your fallen books. The man kept walking but you heard him mumble " Tch. Shitty brat."  You glared at him as he walked away, as you picked up your books you felt a hand on your shoulder " Hi, are you okay?" You looked up and saw the popular girls- Petra, Krista and Mikasa. Krista looked at you and said again " Are you okay? You took quite a hit from that kid." You looked up at her in disbelief, these girls had never talked to you. You mumbled " I'm okay" and stood up.  
  
Krista looked at you and said " Are you new? I don't think I've seen you around here..." She trailed off, you sighed, you were used to this " No I'm [F/N] [L/N], Remember? I was new in grade 6? I'm in 4 of your classes?" you stared at her with a bored look. She gave you a once over and gasped " OH! You're [F/N]? Oh I know you, you're like goth or something? Right?" You blinked and said " Yeah, sure. Well I've got to go to class bye." You didn't wait for a answer you just kept walking to your class.  
  
You walked in to the class room and headed to your regular spot in the back right corner, but you saw the same raven haired man sitting in your spot, you tapped your foot and cleared your throat. The man looked up at you with piercing grey eyes and said " Is there a problem princess?" you breathed out harshly and said " You're in my spot" "Ha, is your name written on it brat?" You clenched your fist " It'll be written in your blood if you don't move." He raised one eyebrow "I-"  Before you could start a man with blond hair and huge eyebrows turned around and said " 1. Levi stop being a jerk, you know she sits there and 2. [F/N], can't you sit somewhere else for one day?" You pouted and walked away.  
  
While you put your books down at another table you heard Levi say " What a bitch, how do you deal with her sitting behind you?" You bit your lip and thought ' That's it.' You walked over to Levi and slapped him with the back of your hand, everyone gasped. Levi stood up slowly saying " What. The. Fuck." You smirked " That's for calling me a-" you stopped. He had slapped you back. You grabbed your stinging cheek, clenched your jaw and looked back at him. You glared and spat "I. Hate. You." "What is going on here!" the teacher demand seeing you both having a hand mark on each others cheeks "He called me a bitch and slapped me so I slapped him back, but it really hurt!" You said making fake tears spring to your eyes, your voice quivering. "Levi, [F/N]. I thought you two were better then this. Both of you to the Principal's office, take your stuff!" He yelled. You and Levi glared at each other, grabbed your stuff and walked out the door with the teacher behind you. The teacher said to the class before leaving " Let me run them to the office, I'll be right back. Finish up your homework from last night."  
  
You all walked down the hallway in silence you and Levi exchanging insults when the teacher was out of earshot. Both of your eyes had black eyes forming around them. You got to the principles office and let the teacher talk to Principal Shadis before you two went in. " Great fake crying brat" Levi mumbled you glared at him " Good job giving me a black eye, shorty" you shot back he reached for your hand but you pulled away so he looked in your [E/C] orbs"Look I'm-" he started to say but the teacher walked back out he said " He will see you two now" so you stood up and walked in.


End file.
